


She is my man

by Fabwords



Series: Bewitching The Wolf [4]
Category: Bewitched, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Genderfuck, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you go to bed with a man and wake up with a woman? </p><p>Life for the werewolf and the witch get ever more trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Nothing better than waking up to the feel of your lovers lips coxing your cock into play, Derek thinks sleepily as Stiles mouth slips hot and wet around him.

Derek moans softly as he cards his fingers through Stiles long hair ..., long hair? 

Keeping his eyes closed Derek moves his hands to the back of his husband's head, letting his fingers trail down the length of the locks he finds there. Not long hair, but longer than it was when they went bed last night.

Stiles groans at the slight tug of his hair. A throaty, husky moan. A distinctly not-Stiles moan.

Derek sits up in a rush and grabs the face buried in his lap, yanking it up to look. The woman blinks at him, her face relaxed with sleep, her eyes dark with lust.

Derek jumped from the bed, the woman falls to the floor in a jumble of legs and arms that was very Stiles-like. "What the fuck Derek." She complained rubbing her butt cheeks in pain.

Stiles was worried, the way his husband was staring at him. "Oh god, what's wrong with me now?" Stiles asked, the panic rising in his voice. "Is there something wrong with my face, it feels alright," She rubs a hand over it, probing at it with long slim fingers. 

“Stiles?” Derek asks hesitantly. “Is that you?”

 

“Of course it’s me, why…. Oh My God, who’s face do I have?” Girl Stiles demands to know.

 

"No it’s your face but just a little different."

 

“Derek! What are you talking about, just tell me."

 

"I’m talking about you being a girl."

 

"I thought we agreed to not use that phrase, showing emotions is not a gender based trait you know." She scolded 

 

"I know that,” Derek sighs. “I'm not saying you are BEING a girl, I’m saying you ARE a girl."

 

Stiles eyes went wild in surprise for a second just before he looked down at his naked breast. "Oh lord!”

“Why would your family do this to you?” Derek asks as he goes about making Stiles some tea and toast some time later. Yes it is a shock to find your gender changed, but you still need to eat, Derek had insisted.

“What makes you think it’s my family, maybe this has something to do with your side.” Stiles quipped.

Derek rolled his eyes and crosses his beefy arms across his chest. “Werewolves can’t change someone’s sex Stiles.”

“Well neither can witches.” Stiles informs him. Derek raises his eyebrows in disbelieve. 

“It’s true,” Stiles insists. “Well technically we CAN, but it’s strictly prohibited.”

“Your family don’t seem to be partially bothered by rules babe.”

“No, this isn’t a rule; it’s like one of the fundamental laws, you break one of those and you immediately loose all your powers there are like ten of them and the changing sex thing is like number two .” He explains, counting them off on his fingers. “Witches mustn’t kill, never change someone’s sex and don’t go into politics.”

“Why not?” Derek wanted to know.

“Well we’ve had some witches in power during the last century, you can imagine what someone with our power could do in a position like that, it never ends well.”

“No you idiot, why do you have a law about sex changes.” Derek huffs. “Look never mind, it’s not important, wait a minute, your cousin Lydia changed herself into Scott that one time.”

“Oh yeah, that was hilarious, pretending to be Scott and trying to hit on you, god the look on your face, priceless.” Stiles smile fell from his face when his husband growled. “Oh, too soon, ok, well no, she didn’t actually transform, that’s just a glimmer, an illusion, only the one the spell is cast on see’s it.”

“Well, maybe that’s it, maybe you only look like a woman to me and you.” Derek offered hopefully.

Stiles nods, thinking of just the right person to test this theory out on.

It doesn’t take long for Scott to arrive; it was rare to get a call from Derek, let alone being invited over for breakfast. 

Stiles opened the door letting his best friend in without a word. “Oh hi, you must be one of Stiles cousins, I’m Scott.” The human smiled.

“Oh my god, I’m so screwed.” Stiles wailed, much to Scott’s horror and confusion.

Stiles explained the situation to his friend over breakfast, not that Stiles was hungry, but his husband never lets him start the day on an empty stomach.

“Well you still have powers don’t you.” Scott tried to comfort his friend. 

“I think so,” Stiles wondered, snapping his fingers. “Yep.” He confirms around a mouthful of banana pancakes that he had conjured up.

“Oh great, I really don’t know why I bother cooking for you.” Derek huffs placing a plate of bacon, eggs and toast onto the table and giving the sweet treat a hard glare. “Why do you insist on eating that junk.” Derek bemoaned. 

“Hey it’s comfort food, don’t forget I’m the one who’s lost their dick man.” Stiles wailed, suddenly his face paled, “Oh My God, you won’t want to be with me if I can’t fuck you.”

“Stiles.” Derek snatches his husband’s arm and drags him into a fierce hug. “I don’t care what sex you are, it’s you I love not what’s between your legs.” To prove the point Derek cups Stiles face in his hands and kisses him thoroughly. “I’m sorry I snapped sweetheart.” 

“That’s OK Derbear, this is stressful for both of us.” Stiles sighs as he leans into his husband’s arms.

“Look, try to not worry, we are in this together right.” Derek assured her, pulling back a little Derek spotted the kitchen clock. “Oh shit is that the time? I got to go.” 

“What, were are you going?” Stiles called out to Derek’s back as he hustled up the stairs.

“I’ve got that investors meeting with Peter in town today.”

Scott turns to his friend. “Soooo, Top hey.” 

“Switch actually.” Stiles shrugs.

Scott nods “Nice.” 

“OK you can go home now Scott.” Derek calls down.

“Werewolf hearing.” Stiles reminds his friend.


	2. Two

It doesn’t surprise Derek to find Scott still sitting in his kitchen when he returns, still tucking a button up into his slacks. The guy has a pretty powerful witch for a best friend, so a domesticated werewolf (no matter how Alpha) isn’t going to bother him.

“So this is how you show your support? You’re just going to run off and leave me to my gender identification crisis aren’t you.” Stiles accuses.

“I’m sorry but I have to go wait outside, Peter will be here any minute to pick me up, you don’t want him coming in and seeing …” Derek gestured overed Stiles new body.

“Why don’t you want Derek’s uncle here, what’s wrong with him?” Scott wondered.

“Yes, do say Stiles, why don’t you want Uncle Peter to visit?” Enquired Uncle Peter from the doorway.

Stiles doesn’t hesitates as he turns towards the door and quips. “Because I don’t like you.” 

Peter smirked dryly at the witch before addressing his Nephew. “Are you ready?”

“You’re not even going to ask are you.” Derek asked nodding towards his husband. “You’re not even a bit curious.”

“Nope.” Peter answered, shaking his head sadly and turning towards the door. “Not even a little bit.”

Scott and Stiles watched the werewolves leave then sighed and looked back at each other. “What am I going to do?” Stiles sighed.

“I don’t know, but um, you remember that one time when you asked if we should try making out?” Scott joked, his eyebrows wagging up and down suggestively.

“Uggg, that’s it,” Stiles bemoaned, “I’m going to need professional help.”

Scott looked wounded. “I’m kidding, come on, I’m funny.” 

“Dr Bombay, Dr Bombay come right away.” Stiles chanted to the air ignoring his friend.

Dr Bombay was an eccentric man, even by witch standards. He stood before Stiles and Scott dressed in a white lab coat over pink and yellow flowered shorts teamed with an sea blue tee shirt, orange flip flops adorned his feet and a hibiscus flower tucked into a button hole completed the ensemble.

“Thank you for coming so quick Doctor.” Stiles gushed, seemly unconcerned with the outfit.

“Were you on a holiday doctor?” Scott asked.

“No, whatever gave you that idea?” The Doctor gave Scott a withering look before turning to his patient. “So young man, what seems to be the problem?” 

Scott couldn’t tell if the Doctor was just being polite, or doing that Doctor thing where they ask even if the problem was obvious. After all Stiles’ masculine clothes hung on his new body in all the wrong places, accentuating his female form and making him look as awkward as he felt. Still, Stiles didn’t seem at all troubled by the question and simply explained how he had woken up with a woman’s body and a very frighten husband. 

“There is only one person who could do this to you Stiles, and that’s you.”

“What!” Stiles blurted. “Look, I am very happy being a guy Doctor Bombay, there is no way I would wish this onto myself.”

“Well it could be a subconscious desire… or…” Bombay paused, seemingly reluctant to continue.

“Or? Or what?” Stiles and Scott chimed together 

“You and your husband are quite close aren’t you?”

“Of course. So…?” Stiles added.

“So, perhaps your magic is picking up on a strong desire of Derek’s.”

“I’m pretty sure my husband doesn’t want me to be a woman Doctor.” Stiles huffed.

“Well, in that case, it’s probably just a 24 hour thing, just take two aspirins and call me again in the morning if you are still experiencing these symptoms.” With that the Doctor popped out leaving Stiles to ponder.

“What’s the two aspirins for?” Scott asked in all seriousness.

“For the headache his diagnosis always gives you.” Derek deadpanned from the doorway.

“Oh I thought you left already.” Stiles smiled sheepily, knowing how much Derek distrusted the Witch Doctor. 

“I forgot some of the paperwork.”

“How much of that did you hear then?”

“I really don’t have any hidden desires Stiles.” Derek answered instead. You are the only thing I’ve ever wanted. He doesn’t say this out loud but Stiles could see it in the way he looked at him.

“Unless it’s about that baby you’ve been wanting.” Peter added, casually walking in from behind Derek.

“A baby? You want me to have a baby?” Stiles began to pace nervously. “I may have the body of a woman, but I’m male, have always been male, thought I would be male until my dying days, god what if I stay this way, what if I do fall pregnant, oh my god I cannot give birth, I cannot just become a woman, I liked the way things were OH MY GOD, NO NOT HAPPENING NO NONONONONONONO.”

“Stiles,” Derek moved towards his husband, catching his now flailing hands and holding them against his chest. “Stiles , it’s OK, just breath for me, you breath I’ll count OK?” Derek took a deep breath himself, letting it out slowly as he started to count, “one,” taking a breath in, “two,” breathing out. Stiles took a shaky breath in and out, following his husbands well rehearsed lead.

Scott watched on helplessly as his friend suffered through his panic attack. It had been a long time since Stiles had been hit with one, not since his early teens when dealing with his ever growing powers while trying to live as a human often became too much to handle. It only took meeting Derek for the attacks to stop. 

The two men stood together, foreheads resting together Derek listening to the beat of Stiles heart as it slowed to a normal beat. “Better?” He asked.

“Yes”, Stiles sighed. 

“Good, It’s Ok Stiles, I promise we will work this out, we will get through this.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just, just a lot to take on, all this, but if it’s what you really want then we can try and get pregnant I guess”. Stiles offered unconvincingly.

“Stiles I don’t want to get you pregnant,” Derek almost laughed. 

“You don’t? Really, cause you sure to talk a lot about breeding me when we have hot full moon sex.

“Ewww, T M I.” Scott complained. “Come on Peter, I’ll walk you out.” Peter shrugged, rolled his eyes to show his indifference and followed the younger man out.

“Oh, you don’t like it when I talk like that?” Derek asked, appalled.

“No, I mean yes, yes I totally love it when you get all possessive and wolfy, you know I do.” Stiles smiled and ran his fingers through his husband’s hair fondly. “I don’t want to get pregnant.” Stiles pressed his fingers under Derek’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “But I do want to raise a family with you, nothing would make me happier than that.”

“Really?” Derek beamed.

“Really,” Stiles smiled pressing forward and kissing Derek deeply. 

 

There really isn’t anything better than being awoken by the gentle caress of your husband’s hand on your morning wood, Stiles thought sleepily the next morning.

Wood.

“Oh my god, I’ve got wood!" Stiles cried out.

“Yes my love, well done.” Derek deadpanned.

“I’m a boy.” He said proudly. “A real boy.” 

“Yep, I guess that quack of yours was right after all.” Derek offered nuzzling against Stiles throat. “Just a 24 hour thing, I don’t know why you were so worried.”

Stiles should really slap him for that, but his grip on his cock was just right and way his thumb was sliding over the head was simply delightful.

A year later …

“Hurry up Derek!” Stiles shouted from the kitchen. “They will be here any minute, I need you to set the table and ..”

“They won’t be here for another hour yet, there’s plenty of time.” Derek stated calmly walking up behind his husband, circling his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He took an appreciative sniff of the casserole Stiles was stirring. “Hmmm that smells wonderful.” 

“Well thank you, sorry I’m being all bossy, I just want things to be perfect.” Stiles complained, leaning back into his husband’s warmth.

“It doesn’t need to be perfect Stiles, it’s just dinner with my sister.”

“Your sister who is carrying our babies for us.” Stiles reminds him, feeling the smile Derek wore as he buried his face into his neck.


End file.
